


Place Like Home

by xDinahQueenx



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Drabbles [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDinahQueenx/pseuds/xDinahQueenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Aaron checked his watch, only four more hours—which seemed like an eternity—and then he could be at home. Jessica would bring Jack over in the morning and it'd be later than normal, but they could have their own Christmas celebration in the morning. He was loaded for bear with presents—his own to Jack, and presents from the team. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place Like Home

Aaron unlocked his phone again, a quick movement across the screen and touched his text messages, navigated to the message and stared at the picture with a sense of longing. Jack was dressed in a Christmas sweater with Rudolph on it, posing with his cousins and Aunt Jessica and the Christmas tree twinkling in the background. It was always a little bit awkward, to go to Jessica's home for Christmas Eve; but Jack loved it. And Haley's mother was always quick to assure him that he'd always be their son.   
  
He'd known them all for decades. Mr. Brooks had been his driver's ed teacher in high school. Aaron had spent many Christmas Eves with them too. Even when he and Haley had just been dating, he'd go over there with presents and a bottle of wine nicked from his father's collection. After they'd gotten married too—when he was working, any time he had the holiday off, he was there.   
  
So many memories.   
  
The star atop the tree was just the same as it had been all those years ago, the gold paint flaking off to rEveal white plastic underneath. Haley used to tell him it added character when he'd suggest replacing it out of ear shot of her mother and father.   
  
She was right, Aaron decided. It was just another of those things that filled him with a sense of aching familiarity; that reminded him of family and a happiness that hadn't truly touched him in a long time.   
  
Awkward or not, happy or not, he wished he was there, almost as if he wanted it hard enough it would happen. Unfortunately, it didn't, and he was stuck staring at the one undecorated house in a row of festive colonials. He locked the phone and tugged his gloves back on and shifted to ease the pressure on his lower back, sinking lower. The coffee he'd gotten had gone as close to ice cold as it could be without freezing.  
  
It lent to his general dismal mood and drank it anyways. Aaron had volunteered for the stake-out, because Dave had studied him and said--  
  
 _"Well, I could call Derek back from Chicago_ ," and he was sure Dave knew what he was doing, because Aaron had quickly agreed to take it. All the while, cursing Sam Cooper and his inability to do his job with only his team, and Dave for not volunteering to do this Even though he could have gotten out of whatEver he was doing.   
  
Aaron checked his watch, only four more hours—which seemed like an eternity—and then he could be at home. Jessica would bring Jack over in the morning and it'd be later than normal, but they could have their own Christmas celebration. He was loaded for bear with presents—his own to Jack, and presents from the team.   
  
Sean had sent something, despite not having talked to Aaron in two years. Of course, his parents had sent along a box full of things and a letter that maybe this year he could bring Jack to visit. The prospect wasn't a great one, but he'd e-mailed and said that maybe he could get time off of work. _Maybe_.   
  
Aaron didn't intend to do so.   
  
He turned his attention back to the house, not that it'd Ever been fully off of it, and startled when the overhead light came on as the passenger side door opened. He stared in surprise because it was Penelope. Her hair had been dyed with streaks of red and green and he swore there was garland masquerading as a headband and tinsel braided in to small patches of hair.   
  
She looked like a Christmas elf. Her nose and cheeks were red and the dress she was wearing was trimmed with white fur and looked made out of felt. She was also wearing Santa boots, he noticed as she slipped in to the car.   
  
"Garcia?" Aaron was understandably confused. It wasn't as though she was supposed to be here; plus he'd overheard her talking to JJ and Emily about the possibility of them going out together for a Christmas Eve celebration which is where he assumed she should be.  
  
"Hello, sir," Penelope replied cheerfully and handed over a metal thermos. She then started rummaging through a large bag she'd brought but Aaron hadn't hesitated taking the thermos. It was warm and Aaron's fingers curled around it, the heat leaking through his gloves.   
  
It was comforting.   
  
Aaron popped the top open and then breathed in. It was hot chocolate and a wave of nostalgia crept up on him as he took a drink of it.   
  
It was great. Warm and a little rich, but not in a bad way.   
  
"This is delicious, thank you," Aaron said. The gesture warmed him in a way that the hot chocolate couldn't. His eyes cut to Penelope beside him, briefly, and then turned back towards the house. He clutched the thermos tighter.  
  
"It's my pleasure, sir," Penelope said, "A little birdie told me that you'd be out of here all through your normal Christmas Eve celebration."   
  
Aaron sighed.   
  
"It was Dave," She added and then pulled out a covered dish. "And I brought you some dinner." She handed the Tupperware over.  
  
There was a full Christmas dinner on display when he opened it. Slices of ham and mashed potatoes with gravy, and stuffing with cranberry sauce, and hot buttered rolls. Well, they were more warm now than hot.   
  
It all smelled great and his stomach rumbled in response.

 

"You didn't have to do this," Aaron said. Which was basically him saying thank you; because he did appreciate it. It was such a gesture of friendship and family that he almost felt weak with it.  
  
He wasn't used to that.   
  
Penelope leaned over the center console to hug him and he breathed in her familiar perfume and it wasn't as good as being with Jack and the rest of his family, but it was enough of his other family that it was so good it ached.   
  
Aaron balanced the food on his knee and twisted slightly to return the hug, which surprised Penelope, but he just wrapped her up and she hugged him back just as tight. Despite himself, Aaron pressed his face in to her hair for a moment and when he pulled back, he was actually _smiling_.  
  
Penelope grinned at him.   
  
"Thank you," Aaron said, his tone sincere. Penelope nodded a little.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't stay and enjoy it with you, Hotch," Penelope said, "I have to get back to my party, but I didn't want you to have no dinner for Christmas Eve."   
  
Aaron smiled.  
  
"I understand, we shouldn't all be stuck out here," His tone was light and Penelope laughed.   
  
"I'll see you after Christmas," Penelope said, hugging him again. "Enjoy your dinner and hot chocolate!"   
  
Aaron nodded a little.   
  
"Thank you again," Aaron said. Penelope smiled brightly at him.   
  
"Don't mention it!" Penelope's tone was cheerful as she opened the door, sliding out and leaving Aaron alone once more.   
  
Aaron looked down at the tray of food and found himself smiling fondly.   
  
Only three and a half hours more and he'd be able to go home.  
  
But for now? He was with his family in spirit.


End file.
